In general, mobile terminals (or portable terminals) are portable devices which are portable and perform various functions, for example, voice and video call communication, information input/output, data storage and the like. Also, mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include capturing images and video, playing back music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast programs, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.